


Kelvin Timeline Star Trek fan art of the Botany Bay

by Cerridwen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate timeline crew of the Botany Bay, Gen, crew of the Botany Bay, star trek kelvin timeline fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerridwen/pseuds/Cerridwen
Summary: Fan art for the Kelvin Time's version of the crew of the Botany Bay





	Kelvin Timeline Star Trek fan art of the Botany Bay

 

**_“For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be … different.”_ **

 

Fan art I made inspired by [this picture ](http://leoncharme.tumblr.com/post/69311334564/ss-botany-bay-crew-commanding-officer-benedict)by @leoncharme. I loved it so much I had to make my own attempt.

**Captain** : Khan Noonien Singh - Benedict Cumberbatch

**First Officer** : Joaquin Weiss - James Wlcek

**Navigation** : Ling: Michelle Yeoh (yes I know she’s going to be in Star Trek Discovery but I had to include her here because she is so awesome!)

**Weapons and Tactics** : Kati - Kate Beckinsale

**Chief Medical Officer** : Otto - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje

**Communications** : McPherson - Luke Evans

**Chief Engineer** : Rodriguez - Gina Carano

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at http://khantoelessar.tumblr.com/


End file.
